


Unsympathetic Patton

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton is a good dad. Perfect even, right?
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Unsympathetic Patton

**Author's Note:**

> Written Pre-Remus

Logan and Roman sat together in their shared room. Their room was simple but overall elegant and professional. It was painted a cool grey color and there were many disney posters in it. Roman’s bed set was red and gold, it looked like mixed paint. Logan’s bed set had stars all over it and constellations. Roman and Logan were both 16 at the time, and sure they had their differences. But they were close and never hated each other, though they may have short disagreements and fights. Nothing ever lasted long between them. Collectively though, they hated their life. Their father constantly put them down, scolded, and beat them. The only one in their family that he wouldn’t beat was his little angel, Virgil, he was a year younger than them at 15 and their father’s absolute favorite. Roman and Logan would sometimes mess around with him, joke about, but that always ended in pain for them two. So they hated their Father whose name was Patton, but would yell at them if they called him that, they all so hated their brother Virgil. 

“DINNER!” Patton yelled from the kitchen

Logan looked at Roman then they both got up and went to the Kitchen. Logan walked in first, Roman had to go back to their room to grab something. Logan sat down and waited. As Virgil walked into the room from the Living room, Roman was walking in from the hall where all their bedrooms were. Virgil didn’t know Roman was there and suddenly when Roman appeared out the hallway, Virgil screamed. 

Patton immediately turned to Roman, a rage in his eyes. He slowly stalked over to Roman. “You have been a bad kid.” He said harshly then pulled Roman to his room. Once in Roman and logan’s room Patton slapped Roman across the face several times before saying anything. “Bad boy. We don’t scare your brother. NOW GO TO BED. YOU DON’T DESERVE DINNER FOR WHAT YOU DID.” With that Patton walked out then casually went to the kitchen served the food and sat as if nothing had ever happened. 

Roman cried himself to sleep knowing how awful he was. Believing everything Patton said about him being bad. 

* * *

They had been beaten, lectured, scolded, and abused their whole life. But now it was the night of their 18th birthday. Logan looked over at Roman. “Now, or never.” He whispered

Roman nodded back at him “Now, or never.”

Logan opened their window and jumped out first, then roman followed after him. They were bringing nothing with them. They didn’t want to remember any of this. 

Virgil go up in the morning and got dressed for the day. When he walked out into the kitchen he saw Patton was cooking currently. Virgil walked over to the fridge got a glass of orange juice then sat down. 

Patton finished cooking the eggs in toast then sighed as he served 4 plates. “ BREAKFAST.” He called out with no response from neither Roman nor Logan. Anger flashed in Patton’s eyes and he walked down the hall. When he walked into the room and saw that there was nobody in the room. 

Virgil sat there then started eating as he waited. 

Patton came out alone and walked over to Virgil and grabbed him by the shirt. “WHERE ARE THEY!” he yelled, his rage seeming to become more. 

“I-I I don’t know, dad.” Virgil said with slight fear behind his words. 

Patton threw him to the ground and saw he had already started eating. “YOU STARTED EATING? I NEVER SAID YOU COULD!! GET TO YOUR ROOM.” Patton was seething with anger. Two of his sons, gone. Now he was left with his one useless fluff-ball of a son. 

Virgil got up and ran to his room. Though he almost fell to the ground because he got up to quick. But he had never experienced anything like this. He was afraid.

Logan and Roman didn’t know what they left Virgil to. They would have never known their father to turn on his favorite son once they left. They had only thought the family would be happier this way. 


End file.
